Love Live! School Idol Manager Project!
by Demigod23
Summary: Ryder Knight was just you're average teen attending Otonokizaka Academy except for on little detail. He's a Professional Idol. Due to some circumstances, he was somehow roped into becoming the school idols' manager. Reunited with old friends, he'll definitely make Muse the best in Japan! Reboot of my old story, A New Start.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! MJDuwady (Previously Vongola23) here! Sooo some of you might have noticed my infrequent update schedules, which I sincerely apologize. Looking back on my previous work, I was not impressed. I decided to reboot it. Same concepts and plot, mostly, but a better and more detailed one. To appease you though, I finished the backstory before posting so the next update will be the first episode of season one. I decided to change James Black's name into Ryder Knight. James Black is Black James in Japanese culture and it might be considered a bit racist. So, without further ado, here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter One**

"One, Two, Three Four, Repeat!"

That phrase was on repeat the whole morning. Our producer, Oscar Murray or Doc as we fondly call him, was dead set on making us perfect the routine for our debut at the end of the year.

"Come on, Doc! We're just 12 years old!" "Yeah! We're too young to die of exhaustion!" William and Philip Drake said in their mysterious twin synchronization.

You might be asking, why are 12 year olds practicing for their debut? Well, the answer is simple… Idols.

There are currently 11 of us. I guess I should introduce them. I'll start with the oldest.

Logan Reede is the eldest by a couple of months. Regardless of his age, he is one of the most immature one in the group. He is probably the childish grandfather you find both funny and annoying

Shiro Roka is the 2nd eldest. He is mature one of the group. The father figure if you will. He is very strict with us but we know he's a big softie inside.

Ishida Toru is 3rd eldest. He is also mature but kind of spoils the younger ones. If Shiro's the father, then Ishida's the motherly one.

Daisuke Mito is 4th eldest. He's pretty quiet and not very cheerful. We consider him the strict uncle.

Kenji Satoshi is the 5th eldest. He is the complete opposite of Daisuke. He is very loud and always cheerful. The fun uncle that everyone likes.

All of them are 13 years old. According to our family structure, the rest of us are the pesky kids they have to take care of.

Kazuya Takeo is the 6th eldest. He is pretty average. He is not very cheerful but not gloomy like Daisuke is.

William and Philip Drake, or Will and Phil as they like to be called, are the 7th and 8th eldest. They are identical twins. We don't know who's older. They are the troublemakers of our group. Though I can't complain since I am a frequent co-conspirator of their pranks.

They are 12 years old. Sigh… Introducing everyone sure is tiring!

Kai Biganko, my cousin by the way, is the Idol who is not very idol-like. He is a bookworm and hates crowds. We were kind of worried about him since he is very shy. He is the 9th eldest.

I, Ryder Knight, is the 2nd youngest. Ironically, I'm the leader of the group. I don't really do a lot except sing a lot of solos and be in the middle. According to everyone, I'm the 'Go to Guy'. Need voice lessons? Go to Ryder. Need dance lesson? Go to Ryder. Even though I argue a lot with Doc about our group, I still manage to avoid getting kicked out or atleast replaced as the leader.

I think more of myself as 'The Rebel With a Voice". Yes, I like a certain movie about Bellas. In fact, I even named our group after it. No, we are not called Bellas. Treblemakers is just too cool to pass up, and think of all the puns! No matter what they say, BeChloe is cannon! I will go down with this ship!

Ehem. Back to the introductions, Kai and I are both 11 years old.

Lastly, Charlie Smyth, is the youngest at 10 years old. He is the baby of our group. We tend to be more sensitive around him. We have a nasty habit of spoiling him a bit though. He is kind of short for his age, it makes him seem much younger.

Since we are a pretty big group, we were split into two. I was in a group called Treble-X with Logan, Phil and Will, Charlie and Shiro. The other group, Treble-Z, is Ishi, Daisuke, Kazuya, Daisuke and Kai.

Introductions aside, Doc is trying miserably to force us through our last practice before our summer break. It was all in vain though. Even Shiro, Ishi and Daisuke can't be controlled. Finally, he gave up and decided to dismiss us for our summer break.

"Finally! I feel like we're in Idol School!" Logan said to the other members of Treble-X.

"That would be kind of cool though!" I exclaimed.

"But that would mean I'm alone in class!" said a suddenly terrified Charlie.

"Phil, Ryder and I together in class?" "The best recipe for disaster!" chorused the twins.

"And Shiro will be the student council president!" I told the others.

"I'm pretty sure that would be you since you're the leader" I made a face at him. "I'll be the vice president who does all the work while you avoid getting caught doing your pranks!" joked Shiro.

"Would that mean we have to study?" I questioned.

As one, we shivered at the thought of studying. Well, except Shiro who actually likes studying. With that terrifying though, we went our own ways. I remained in the studio, waiting for Kai. I remained out of their sight though, I didn't want to get involve with their arguing. While Treble-X was relatively a fun and carefree group, I couldn't say the same about Treble-Z. A few moments later, I heard a set of footsteps approaching me.

"So… How's practice?" I asked Kai.

A glare was all I received. "Come on, Kai! It can't be that bad!" Still nothing. Weird…

I kept asking about on our way home until finally, he snapped.

"I can't take it anymore, Ryder! All the power play and the arguments! Wasn't this supposed to be fun! I kept thinking about this for weeks but I finally decided. I quit!" He full out lashed on me. I opened my mouth to change his mind but he cut me off. "I already submitted the papers to Doc. Maybe I'll return in a few years though."

He then dramatically ran straight into the night. I don't know what to say or think. I didn't know anything happening in Treble-Z. I thought they were having as much fun as X. I didn't think much of it after that. We were only 11 years old. We change our minds a lot. He'll get bored and go back to being a Treblemaker. But, he never came back… Well, to the group. I would still see him since he's my cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**During Summer**

I was playing Hide and Seek with Kai in the forest when I heard a shout in the distance. Yes, Kai and I are still hanging out. Even though he quit the group, we're still cousins.

"Help! Anyone! Please help me!" cried someone. I decided to follow the voice instead of finding Kai. The voice sounded very panicked.

I quickly made my way to where it came from and replied, "Hello! Where are you?"

"Near the river banks! Please hurry! I'm slipping! The girl, I could tell from her voice, said.

I ran to the river backs and saw a girl, about a year or two younger than me, hanging on a tree branch for dear life. "The book I was reading fell in the river so I tried to get it but I slipped and fell. When I saw the branch I quickly wrapped my arms around it." she explained frantically. Panic consuming her thoughts.

I looked around and saw another branch. I brought it to the river and said to the girl, "Hold this! I'll pull you out off the river!" When she held on to my branch, I pulled with all my might!

"Are you alright? What's your name?"

"My name's Maki. Nishikino Maki."

"Well, nice to meet you then, Maki. I'm Ryder Knight well Knight Ryder in Japanese standards."

"Knight Ryder? That's a weird name…It sounds like a superhero. Are you sure you're Japanese?"

"Well I'm not pure Japanese so…"

"Well that explains the name"

I helped her stand up. "You're a weird girl. Why would you want to read in the forest?"

She blushed. "Eto… The other kids were bothering me."

"James! What's taking you so long?" A few moments later, Kai was by my side. "Oh, hello! Who are you?"

She instinctively moved closer to me. I ignored Kai's teasing look in favor of coaxing Maki out of her shell. "I-I'm Nishikino Maki. Nice to meet you."

Kai was used to Japanese culture enough to introduce himself with his last name first. "Me too. I'm Biganko Kai by the way. Ryder's cousin."

"Eh?! You don't look alike at all!" We get that reaction a lot. My mother and Kai's mother are sisters. Kai's pure Japanese while I'm half. I took after my dad's looks. Kai has tanned skin, straight black hair and brown eyes. I am the complete opposite. I have pale skin, messy blonde hair and blue eyes. It was a common mistake.

"We get that a lot." Kai and I say as one.

The three of us later learned that Maki is the daughter of my father's new business partner. Her father often brings her here so that we can hang-out. However, our trio soon became a duo. Our company had some problems overseas and Kai's family went there to fix it. I was told that we might follow if it they can't fix it.

Maki came over every day for the whole summer since we met. Our father's meetings lasted hours so we found something to occupy our time. I decided… to teach her Piano!

She enjoyed our first lesson on the basics so I taught her everything I knew. She was a master after the summer ended. Maki and I spent the whole summer with each other. But due to our different schools, we became separated once summer was over.

The Treblemakers' debut and practice were postponed. Due to Kai's quitting, we had to find a new member. We were told to go back after the school year. But school wasn't entirely boring! I made some new friends!

**During the School Year**

"Okay, everyone, we have a new student! Please introduce yourself." My teacher said.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Knight Ryder. Please call me Ryder!" I said confidently.

"Okay, Ryder-san, please sit next to…" she scanned the room for open seats, "Minami Kotori-san" The said girl helpfully raised her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ryder-san." She whispered to me as I sat down.

"Nice to meet you too, Kotori. Just call me Ryder though, I hate Japanese suffixes." I whispered back.

I didn't even know what the teacher was talking about. I was occupied with talking to Kotori the whole class. At some point, we were joined by another girl, Kosaka Honoka, who is Kotori's best friend. The three of us soon became best friends. Another girl was later added to our group.

Eight! Nine! Ten! Ready or not, Here I come" I said. I looked around if I could see Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan since we were playing Hide and Seek. Well that's odd, I say a girl with bluish-black hair hiding behind a tree and I'm pretty sure it's not them. I could vaguely recall seeing her in class. The prankster in me suddenly awoke.

I quietly snuck behind the girl and said,"BOOO!"

"Kyahhhhh!"

"Why are you hiding there?" I asked the mysterious girl.

"I-I wasn't hiding!" was her weak defense.

"Okay, whatever you say" I said sarcastically. But then I had a brilliant idea, "So, since I found you that means you're it!"

"What?"

"Well, don't you want to play with us?"

The girl reluctantly agreed and we later found out her name, Sonoda Umi. My hunch was right. She is in the same class. Since then, we all sat together and our trio became a quarter. I should play Hide and Seek more since it was becoming my way of meeting new friends.

Our perfect school life was later ruined by horrible news though. No, no one was dying or ill. The Treblemakers' training was starting again. We didn't even get to have a summer vacation since as soon as the school year ended, we went to a private island owned by the studio. They made a special curriculum for us. In a way, our Idol School became real. People from all over the country were transferring there to study. Not everyone became Idols though. Some just went there since they like singing or dancing, or because their parents forced them to.

That's where we met our last two members.

Tetsuya Mito, Daisuke's little brother who is a couple months older than me. He's a kind of a more cheerful Daisuke but still pretty gloomy.

Zeke Hyde is our other new member. He's Tetsuya's best friend who was somehow roped into joining us. He's the counterpart of Tetsuya. He is the brawn of their duo while Tetsuya's the brains.

So, the Treblemakers who now has 12 members are ready for our debut. And it was a huge success. No one left our concert without a smile on their face. But our school life isn't perfect. After our fun debut, now comes the hardest part. Studying!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Fast Forward 4 years.**

**Ryder is 15 years old.**

"This is you're captain speaking, flight 101 to Akiba has just arrived. Please fly with us again next time."

I tuned out the rest, it's the same with all airplanes anyway. I exited the airport and looked for my cousin.

"Ryder!" a voice called.

I turned around and saw my cousin. "Hey, Kai."

"So, how's life treating you?" he asked. Being subtle was not one of his talents.

"Great! The Treblemakers debut was a huge success! Dream Studios decided to give us a break from all the fame so we decided to go to school. Weird, right?" I informed him.

"Weird is an understatement. You have a break for a whole year and you decide to go to school?" he asked me rhetorically.

What I didn't tell him was that I have an ulterior motive. No, I wasn't going to take over the world. I wanted to see the girls again. After a few phone calls, I found out they all went to the same school. Otonokizaka Academy was its name. Choosing schools wasn't that hard. Though I was a bit bummed to find out that Anju-chan was in a different school.

Anju Yuuki was another friend of mine. She went to study in our school but transferred to UTX a year ago. She kind of became the voice of reason when Shiro was away in our group. She did her best to keep her in line. We unofficially became her overprotective big brothers though.

"Let's go to your hotel, you have school tomorrow. You're not an idol anymore so no special classes for you." Suggested Kai.

"Hai."

Now, I was really bored. Kai left an hour ago because he has something to do. I was left alone in my penthouse. It was a pretty big place for one person. Having nothing better to do, I decided to go out for a walk. I looked at my map for interesting places. My search was not in vain. UTX and Otonokizaka Academy were both walking distance. Since I'll attend Otonokizaka Academy tomorrow, I walked to UTX.

What I was not expecting was a huge crowd gathered in front of it. They were watching a group's performance in a sort of giant television. That was not what surprised me though. Anju Yuuki, along with two other girls, were singing and dancing in it.

Who are they?" I thought aloud, hoping someone will answer me.

"What?! You don't know about A-rise?!" someone said next to me. I looked at him/her and saw a short girl with black hair tied up in twin-tails and what seems like reddish-pink eyes.

"No, should I?"

"Well you don't look Japanese, are you a foreigner?"

"Well, you're half right. I'm half Japanese."

"So that's why you don't know them... They're A-rise, the most popular school idol group!"

"You seem like you're a big fan of them."

"Of course, I'm a fan! I love school idols! By the way, have we met before? You seem familiar…" she wondered out loud.

"That's not possible, I just arrived here today" I just thought of a huge prank! Professional Idols were not very popular here since they have School Idols. I'll pretend that I'm just a normal teen and at the end of the year, Boom! Imagine their shock when they find out they were going to school with a real Idol! That was like, the ultimate prank!

"Yeah, I guess you're right… But I'm sure I saw you some-"

"Oh sorry, I remembered something I have to do. It's was nice meeting you!" I interrupted her. Can't have someone ruining the prank before it reaches the real target!

**The Next Day**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. First day of school, one of the most dreaded things in the universe and worse, I'm a transferee. I quickly took a shower and changed into the Otonokizaka Academy male uniform which consists of a dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt with a red tie and black pants. I was halfway to school when I realized I rarely saw male students going to Otonokizaka, it was almost always female students I see…

"Ryder!"

I slowed down and waited for Kai to catch up. How did I know it was Kai? Well he's the only one who knows my name in Japan. Except the girls.

"What's up Kai?"

"Walking to school today?" He asked me. I just raised an eyebrow. Obviously I was walking.

"Kai, why can't I see other male students?" I was kind of freaking out. Maybe I went to the wrong school…

"You didn't know? Otonokizaka just became co-ed last year so there aren't a lot of male enrollees yet. The male to female ratio is actually 1-9."

"Oh ok… Wait What!?"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hurry up, Ryder! That's the warning bell!"

We split up when we reached the school gates, as a transferee I still had to get my schedule from the office. I even requested to be in the same class as Honoka, Umi and Kotori.

"So… Class A huh. Looks like I'll be late again! Kai could've at least told me where my room is."

And by a stroke of luck, I finally found it. I quietly knocked on the door and a teacher opened the door.

"Ano… Is this Ms. Guro's class?"

"Yes, it is. And who might you be?"

"I'm the new transfer student"

"Oh right! Please come in!"

I walked inside the room and looked around when I heard someone shout my name.

"Ryder-kun?!"

As soon as I saw her, I had no doubt about who she is.

"Long time no see, Honoka-chan"

"Ehhh, Kosaka-san and the new kid know each other?"

"I wonder if Kosaka-san can introduce me to him."

"He is sooooo cute!"

"Yes! Another guy!"

"That makes us three guys in this class!"

"He doesn't look Japanese…"

"Wow! A foreigner!"

"Calm down class. Now please introduce yourself."

"Eto… Ohayo! My name's Ryder Knight. Well Knight Ryder in Japanese culture. Pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Knight-san, where are you from?" a random voice called out.

"Please, call me Ryder. And to answer your question, I'm from Japan but my father is a foreigner."

"Okay, Mr. Knight, since you seem to know Kosaka-san, she'll give you the school tour. Please sit by her too."

"When did you arrive Ryder-kun?"

"Kosaka-san, please refrain from talking while I'm teaching"

After the teacher's scolding, Honoka didn't try to talk to me again but she gave me a note that said we'll talk later. And after what seems like an eternity, class finally ended. Since it was the first day of school, we only have homeroom and have the rest of the day to do what we want.

"Ryder-kun! Let's start the tour!" Honoka-chan said.

"Mind if we join?" I looked at who was talking and instantly recognized Kotori and Umi.

"Umi! Kotori! How's it going? Long-time no see huh?"

"When did you return?" Kotori asked me.

"Just yesterday actually"

"Enough talking! On with the tour!" Honoka said. Heh, they haven't changed a bit.

**After the Tour**

"Neh Ryder-kun, where are you staying?" Umi asked after the tour.

"Eto… I live in a hotel that's just walking distance from here… I think it was called Hotel Grande?" I replied. It was a nice hotel actually, or maybe it's just because I'm staying at a penthouse suite?

"Ehhh! THE Hotel Grande? Isn't that the 5 star hotel?" Honoka questioned

"Ry-kun's family must be really rich!" Kotori exclaimed. I didn't answer them because well they were already telling each other stories. Well, they were only half right… The Knight family is pretty rich but being an idol also added to that…

"Ryder-kun, Where's your bag?" Umi-chan suddenly asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized where at the school gate. My bag was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh! Right! You girls go ahead, I'll just go back to our room!"

"Good thing Umi noticed it…" I was already leaving when I heard someone singing in the music room. I wonder who it is.

**Maki's POV**

I was lost in my song when I thought I heard something, I just ignored it and continued my song. As soon as I finished my song I heard someone clapping. I quickly looked up and saw boy… a boy with blonde hair and familiar icy blue eyes.

No way…

"Ryder?" I questioned warily

"Your voice is as beautiful as always Maki" the boy-no, Ryder replied

I quickly rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Looks like somebody missed me" he teasingly said

"B-Baka!" It's not like I missed him or anything, it's just that I was glad to see him yeah… it was a poor excuse even in my mind.

"When did you return? How long are you staying here?" I couldn't help it, I was very curious.

"I just got here yesterday and, as you can tell because of my uniform, I just transferred here! We'll be together again just like old times! Well except that we won't be classmates' but-"

He hasn't changed a bit

"Whatever Ry…." I honestly didn't care whether we were classmates or not, I was just glad he's back…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Honoka's POV**

My name is Kosaka Honoka, a second year high school student. Right now, my school, Otonokizaka Academy, is in big trouble!

You see…

It all started yesterday when the chairwoman of the board made the shocking announcement!

Our school is closing!

"N-No way! That's impossible!"

"It's really closing down?" "That means our school's going to disappear, doesn't it?" my best friends Umi and Kotori said

"And just when I transferred huh?" that's my other best friend Ryder. "Does Kotori's mom not like me or something?"

"My perfect high school life will be over!?"

I couldn't handle the news and inevitably passed out, good thing Ryder caught me in time. Being in his arms was a surprisingly good feeling…

"O-Oi Honoka-chan! Are you okay?" Ryder's voice was the last thing I heard before I lost all consciousness.

I suddenly woke up in the clinic. It was all a dream? That must be it! What a terrible dream!

I was cheerfully walking back to class when I saw the signs again.

"H-Honoka-chan, are you all right?" Kotori asked

"Yeah, you don't look to well… Want me to help you back to the clinic?" Ryder said, surprisingly acting like a gentleman. That was ruined by what he said next, "I don't want you puking all over my new uniform or something."

"Yeah… I'm fine." I said uncaringly. I plopped down on my seat and thought about all that was happening. The schools' going to disappear…

"What am I going to do?!" I suddenly asked them "I haven't been studying at all!"

"Eh?"

"Once the school is gone, I'll have to go to a new one right? I haven't studied for any entrance exams or transfer exams! I whined.

"I knew it" Umi deadpanned

"Honoka-chan, calm down-"

"You guys have nothing to worry about! You both get pretty good grades! But I'm totally…" I interrupted Kotori.

"Why are you so worried about it?" Ryder asked, his brow furrowed.

"That's right! You just came to Japan right? So you're on the same boat as me!" At least Ryder has the same problem as me!

"Eto... Honoka, I live in Japan." Ryder informed me.

"Would you calm down already? Ryder aced the entrance exam! Anyway, this school isn't going anywhere until we graduate!" Umi explained

"What?"

"The school will be closing, but not until all currently enrolled students graduate. It'll take three years." Kotori explained.

"So no need to worry about going to different schools just yet Honoka-chan!" Ryder teasingly said

"That's a relief! Man, this bread taste great!"

"You're going to get fat" Umi simply said.

"But once the decision is official, no more first-years will be able to enroll, and next year it'll be just be second and third years." Kotori explained

"The current first years will never have underclassmen."

"Come on girls, cheer up! The decision's not yet final so we still have a chance! "Ryder tried cheer us up even he was also upset at the news.

"Excuse me" someone suddenly said.

I turned and saw two beautiful third-years standing next to us. One has bluish-black hair like Umi's and green eyes while the one who spoke was a yellow-haired, blue-eyed girl. Her hair was much more yellow compared to Ryder's pale blonde. Her blue eyes were darker than Ryder's icy blue ones. Though she also must have some foreign blood…

"Do you have a moment?" the blonde one asked.

"Oh sure!" we said.

"Neh, Umi-chan, who is she?" I asked Umi who was next to me.

"The student council president" Umi stated.

"Minami-san" Ms. President addressed Kotori, "You're the chairwoman's daughter, correct? Had she mentioned today's announcement in advance?"

"No, I just found out about it today too…" Kotori answered

"I see, thank you."

"Anytime, Eri. Good luck on the council work."

Is it me or did Ms. President turn a little red when Ryder said that?

"See you! Ryder, make sure to finish your council work." Said the other one, who I'm guessing is the vice-president.

"Sure thing, Nozomi!" Ryder called after them.

Just before they left, I just want to confirm something. "Um… Is the school really going to disappear?"

"That's none of your concern." President replied coldly.

"Eri-chan sure is an ice queen… I'm sure guys will like her more if she was a bit nicer, she's pretty cute too" Ryder said disappointedly. "What?" he said when he saw our glares.

'Nothing!' we said in unison.

It's not like Ryder means it but girls just flock around him.

Foreign blood + Good looks + Genius like intelligence + Athletic + A good personality = A sure-fire girl magnet. His flirty jokes didn't help in keeping the girls away.

"Ryder, they're upperclassmen. You should address them properly." Umi scolded Ryder once they were out of sight

"No worries, Umi. Eri and Nozomi are my friends, they don't mind. Besides, those honorifics are so hard to understand that instead of risking that I get wrong, I just avoid them altogether." Ryder explained.

"Neh, Ryder, where did you meet Ms. President?" Kotori asked

"Eh? We always meet during meetings, I'm a member of the student council, remember? You guys are so mean voting for the new kid. I had no idea we were voting for the class representative!" he whined. "Anyway, come on guys! We don't want to be late for class!" Ryder reminded us.

I couldn't focus on anything in class, I was just really caught up in my thoughts. According to the announcement, when the number of applicants falls short of the quota, the school has to close down.

"That means if a lot of students wanted to enroll, the school wouldn't have to close down! So all we have to do attract prospective students by getting the word out about how great our school is!" I told the others about my ingenious idea but there reactions weren't what I was expecting.

"And what makes our school so great?" Umi asked

Um…

"It has a long history"

("And…?" "Eh! You want more! Let's see…")

"It has rich tradition"

("Honoka-chan, they mean the same thing" "Eh!")

"Kotori! Ryder! Help me out a bit!" I whined to the two of them. "Umi-chan's just rejecting everything I say!"

"Um... It's been around for a while, I guess…"

"You weren't listening huh Kotori?"

"No need to be mean Ryder!"

"Oh! I did some research earlier." I remembered. I showed them all of our clubs activities.

After we heard all our club activities, we figured it was not really all that special…

I got it!

"Ryder! Can you pose for some pictures?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well, maybe we can attract new students with your looks!" I could have sworn Ryder gave a sigh of relief when I said that.

"I don't think that'll be appropriate Honoka …" he tried to disagree gently.

"I just really love this school…"

"Cheer up Honoka! I'm sure we'll find something!" Ryder tried to cheer me up like always but I just really want to save our school.

I woke up really excited the next day. Thanks to Yukiho's UTX flyer, I thought of a way to save our school.

I was star struck as soon as I saw it. It was a really high-tech school! I saw some girls performing from the monitor, they looked familiar… I got it! They're the girls in the flyer!

I was distracted from that when a weird girl bumped into me.

"Um-"

I was rudely interrupted by that girl with her saying "What do you want?! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Um…, I have a question. Are those celebrities or something?"

"What?! How can you not tell?! It's even written right there in the pamphlet! Didn't you read it?"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"They're A-RISE. They happen to be school idols"

"School idols?"

"Yes, an idol group formed at a school. Geez, you're even worse than the guy. You don't even have the excuse of being a foreigner. Don't you know anything?"

My attention shifted to the screen when they started singing. They were really good, the crowd loved them!

That's when it hit me! The greatest idea I ever had! This is it! I found it!

"Check this out you guys!" I told my plan to Ryder, Kotori and Umi as soon as I got to the school. "Idol, guys! Idols! I noticed that Ryder deflate at that idea a bit but I just ignored it, it couldn't mean anything right?

"This is a high school in Osaka, and these girls are idols in Fukuoka! Nowadays, it's normal for schools to have their own idols! And schools with popular idols have been getting more applicants! So here's the plan I came up with!" I told them excitedly.

I looked around and realized that Umi was missing.

"Umi-chan! I'm not done talking yet! You've got to hear it!"

"You're going to suggest we become idols, right?"

"Umi-chan! Are you psychic?!"

"Anyone can figure out what you want!"

"Well at least I don't have to explain it anymore! Let's hurry up and form this club!"

"Those girls on that magazine practiced hard to reach their level! If you were to do that in a whim, there's no way you'll succeed! I'll be blunt, becoming idols is out of the question!" Umi said firmly.

"Honoka, they become idols because they want to, not because they have to." Ryder supported Umi.

After that little fight, Umi was mad at me for a while. While I expected that, I had no idea why Ryder would take her side. We then went our separate ways.

I suddenly heard two people singing and they have amazing voices. I followed it until the music room and saw a girl playing the piano, I'm guessing she's a first year based on her ribbon, and Ryder?

There's no mistaking it. That was really him. I didn't know he could sing… Why is he with that girl? I stopped that line of thought because Ryder's already leaving. I made a split-second decision and hid behind the wall. I would definitely make her join our group!

As soon as Ryder left I entered the music room and started applauding their performance.

"You're amazing! I was so moved!"

"I-I'm not that good, it was just great because Ry-kun helped me write the song…" she answered. I couldn't help but notice she turned a bit red at the mention of Ryder, and of course the cute nickname she has for him. Ryder hates honorifics!

Wait a minute! If Ryder helped her write the song, then that means they always sing together like this!

Come on Honoka! Just ask her to join!

"You're such a good singer! And you play the piano so well!"

"Well, Ry-kun was the one who taught me how to play the piano so-"

"You look cute enough to be an idol too!" I tried not to let my emotions show when she mentioned that. Ryder never told us he could sing or play the piano yet he even taught her how to play?! I know this is a bit sudden, but would like to try being an idol?"

"What's wrong with you? I don't even know you!"

Why would he hang out with a rude girl like her? I don't even know you! Yet she seems to know Ryder very well…

I remembered how happy they looked while singing together, I wonder if he likes her more than me?

Whoa!

Where are those thoughts coming from? We're just friends! Yeah… Just Friends.

I decided that if they don't want to be idols, then I'll just do it myself! I'll become the best idol there is!

**Honoka's Imagination**

"Wahh! Honoka, you're so amazing! Neh, Honoka, want to go on a date with me? Ryder adoringly said

"Ryder, no! Don't leave me! The first year said.

"You are nothing when compared to the great Honoka!" Ryder replied

And we run to the sunset together just like in fairy tales.

**Real World**

Snap out of it!

Come on, just a little more!

Ouch! I fell down again! I'll never be as good as that first year at this rate! No! Just one more practice! I fell down again but this time a hand helped me up.

"Umi-chan…"

"There's no point to practice alone."

"The three of us should practice together!"

**The Next Day**

"What is this?" President asked us

"An application to form a club!" I replied

We were currently in front of the student council wondering if they will approve our club application. Ryder was still avoiding us and we still have no idea why.

"We can tell that much" Ryder sarcastically said.

"So will you approve it?"

"No." she replied simply. "You need five members to form a club"

"But I know several clubs will less than five members!" Umi-chan protested

"They all had five members when they formed" Ryder informed," And that's all that matters"

"You just need two more people" vice president said. At least someone's on our side. Ryder and president seems bent on stopping us from forming our club.

"Why form that club now?" president questioned.

"School idols are really popular so having one might help us gain more applicants!" Kotori replied

"Then I can't approve your application even if you do get five members."

"Eh!"

"Club activities don't exist to attract new students." Ryder said

"Don't waste your time on any silly idea" president stated coldly

"Cheer up Honoka-chan!" Kotori said

Come on Honoka-chan! Cheer up!

"Ryder…" I whisper to myself.

"Eh?"

"Ryder! Why is he against our club?" This time, I said it loud enough for the two to hear.

"Maybe he's worried that he'll be left out?" Kotori suggested

"Come on! Let's find him!"

"If you're looking for Ryder, try the rooftop. That's where he usually goes" a boy from another class said from nowhere. "Trust me, I know how my cousin thinks"

"Hai! Thanks a lot…?"

"Biganko Kai" he said while walking away.

"Thank you Biganko-san!" We called after him.

We quickly went to the rooftop and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair.

"Ryder!"

"What? I can't approve your club without the rest of the council." Something's bothering him. He's acting weirdly.

"If you're worried about being left out, don't worry! You'll definitely be our manager!"

He thought about for a minute then said," I want to take a break from music for a while." He suddenly walked out on us. We were too shocked to do anything. That's the first time, and hopefully the last time he'll ever get mad at us.

"Looks like he's taking the break seriously." It was his cousin again.

"He doesn't hate music does he? I just heard him sing yesterday!"

"Oh, he loves music. He just wants to stay away from it for a while."

"Biganko-san, any ideas as to where he is?" Umi asked

"Try the park"

**With Ryder**

Now, remember when I said that we were given a break? They were some conditions.

One, be back after the school year.

Two, stay in shape.

And three, stay away from anything related to Idols and the press.

If Honoka, Umi and Kotori are planning to become Idols, I have to stay away from them. I need to stay away from the limelight and the press. The Treblemakers should disappear from the media during our break. The only Idols we can stay with are those who went to our school since they know the protocols. I wasn't against it, per say. I'm neutral. If they become idols, I won't try to stop them but I won't help them.

"Hey, why are you out here alone on such a beautiful day?"


End file.
